Del Odio al amor
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: semi U/A él es el mas popular,ella es la chica nueva,él es un rebelde,ella la niña buena ¿qué pasará cuando dos personas que son como el agua y el aceite se juntan? Korra y Tahno deberán lidiar con la vida de un estudiante y sus sentimientos! Cap,5 up! el la defiende, ella admite que le gusta,una charla por telefono donde dicenmas de lo que esperan... Tahnorra! Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! Como están? aquí les traigo este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió mientras me aburría una tarde. No me maten por no ser el usual Makorra, pero es que también me pega mucho Tahno XD asi que pensé porque no, y bueno, me encantaría ver a korraclidiando con la vida de estudiante, por eso lo hice así, bueno ojalá les guste

Bueno, ahora sin mas Leat´s Read!

**DEL ODIO AL AMOR...**

El sonrojo en sus mejillas era tan evidente que dejaba corta a la manzana que él tenía entre las manos. Ella le miraba con los ojos refulgiendo de ira mientras apretaba los labios y fruncía el ceño. Él ladeó una arrogante sonrisa y se llevó la manzana a la boca dando un gran mordisco. Korra bufó enfadada

-que sucede? Te comió la lengua el gato?...-rió burlonamente mientras degustaba su manzana. Tahno tenía un gesto triunfante que ni dios podía quitarle de la cara.

Le importaba un comino que su mejilla derecha estuviera igual de roja que las mejillas de la morena, y mucho menos que estuviera de ese modo porque ella le hubiese plantado la bofetada del siglo. De todos modos el gusto ya no se lo quitaba nadie, ni el mocoso ese novato del pro-bending, ni su hermanito despistado amante de los animales, mucho menos el estirado ese de grado superior...

-eres un bruto Tahno!-replicó la chica apartando bruscamente al muchacho, que se encontraba casi acorralándola junto a los casilleros de la escuela.

-no te quejes preciosa... ya te lo dije, vas a ser para mí...-el dio otro mordisco a la manzana. Korra apretó los labios medio atontada mientras el muchacho se limpiaba algo de jugo de la comisura de los labios. ¡Pero demonios! ¿Tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy?... no! ¿En que estaba pensando? Tahno no era sexy!...

Bueno, tal vez algo nada más. Pero era de lo peor, presumido, arrogante, elitista... vago bueno para nada... podía seguir todo el día joder!... y aunque fuera el mejor jugador y capitán del equipo de pro-bending profesional del colegio, tendría que estar loca, o drogada, para salir con ese tipo!

-en tus sueños tarado! –replicó altivamente la chica y se dio la media vuelta para luego apretar el paso directo al aula donde tocaba la siguiente clase. Tahno la vio irse y se pegó a la pared dejando escapar una risita triunfante.

Esa morena lo traía loco! Desde que comenzó el año escolar y entraron los nuevos, Tahno había puesto los ojos en esa chica. Una maestro agua, igual que él, y además con la habilidad de dominar otros elementos, no cualquiera poseía tal talento. Además era muy bonita, claro, para ser a penas una niñata... y él tenía reputación de Casanova. Las porristas se peleaban por ver quién sería la afortunada de salir con él el fin de semana, por eso supuso que cuando se acercara a la niña ella caería rendidita a sus pies...

Pero se equivocaba. Cuando la invitó a salir, Korra le miró de arriba hacia abajo y ladeó una sonrisita burlona, Tahno recordó haberle preguntado qué le hacía tanta gracia, y ella respondió:

-"_no saldría ni a la esquina con un espantapájaros como tú... presumido!"_

Luego lo dejó parado y boquiabierto en el pasillo mientras ella y otras niñas más se alejaban y entraban al aula. Ese día no lo calentó ni el sol, estuvo de tan mal humor que tuvo que salir de cambio en las practicas del pro... jamás en toda su vida una mujer le había dicho que no y Korra no sería la excepción. Además sería entretenido, se dijo a sí mismo... después de todo era la única que había presentado un desafío para él, ella era diferente. Y por eso precisamente, tenía que ser para él...

-vas a caer Korra... ya lo verás...-el muchacho dio el último mordisco a la manzana y dejó el hueso en el bote de basura, luego limpiando su boca con la manga de su chamarra negra dio la vuelta caminando hacia el corredor de segundo grado. Discretamente se humedeció los labios con la lengua, la manzana estuvo bien, pero ese beso supo mucho mejor...

Korra entró al aula y aporreó sus libros contra su pupitre, luego pasó los dedos sobre sus labios suavemente. Era un bruto! Un animal! Un salvaje! Entonces ¿porqué seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su vientre?, cuando Tahno la asaltó desprevenida mientras guardaba su abrigo pudo haberlo detenido, se dijo a sí misma, pero no lo hizo. Quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, pero en el nombre de los cuatro elementos! Jamás creyó que de verdad lo haría...

_-"qué rayos haces?"..._

_-¿no lo adivinas?... voy a besarte..._

_-"si claro... suéltame ya Tahno..."_

_-"y si no lo hago?...y si te robo un beso?..."_

_-no... te atrevas!"..._

_Entonces lo sintió poner más presión en su agarre, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, para luego reclamar sus labios en un beso brusco pero apasionado, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior para poder profundizar en la boca de la chica, que primero intentó oponerse como la fierecilla que era, pero al final terminó rendida ante el experto que demostraba una vez más estar un paso delante de ella..._

Solo de recordarlo volvía a enfurecerse. Sentirse con el derecho de plantarle un beso así sin más...junto a ella se sentó una preciosa chica de cabello largo negro y en ondas, Korra le miró y ella sonrió un poco

-porqué esa cara? –preguntó la muchacha y la morena se dejó caer en su silla con pesadez

-Asami, porqué los hombres son tan odiosos?...-preguntó con ironía. Su amiga rió con ganas

-no todos Korra, ...pero y ahora? Que te hicieron?...

- Tahno!...el muy imbécil se atrevió a Besarme!... quién se cree que es?...-enojada, Korra echó un resoplido mientras Asami trataba de no morir de risa viendo el genio de su amiga. Pero tenía que admitir que Tahno tenía muchos cojones para atreverse a tal cosa, porque Korra era de armas tomar...

-y qué hiciste?...-preguntó de nuevo entre risas

-como qué? lo golpeé por supuesto! –la morena apretó el puño haciendo una seña y Asami de nuevo echó a reír, no cabía duda que su amiga era una chica difícil- a poco pensabas que iba a salir ileso después de semejante cosa?

-oye no te habrás pasado?...

-me vale, el se la buscó... créeme Asami, no pienso salir con él, y como vuelva a intentarlo te juro que lo mando a la enfermería!

-jajajajaja...vale, vale...se nota que no te gustó para nada el beso ese...-Asami sacó sus apuntes y miró al frente, el profesor acababa de entrar. Korra al oír lo que dijo solo se sonrojó levemente y volteó la mirada a la ventana. Jamás lo admitiría, frente a Asami ni frente a nadie... pero el imbécil de Tahno no besaba tan mal después de todo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí, de momento, tal vez me anime a continuar pero no lo sé todavía, tengo pendiente mi otro fic. Ustedes dicen si vale la pena que yo siga, bueno chicas, y chicos, eso es todo por hoy. Hasta otra! Y dejen reviews para ver que tal me fue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! De nuevo por aquí con un segundo capi de este fic, no lo resistí, así que decidí continuar, tal vez no sea muy extenso, pero mi necesidad de leer y escribir algo más de estos dos me ha obligado, ojalá les guste. y a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar, mil gracias y arriba el Tahnorra!

Sin más Leat´s Read!

**Del Odio al amor...**

**Capítulo II**

Si bien intentaba disimularlo no le salía del todo bien. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo. Su grácil movimiento controlando el agua, la manera elegante pero a la vez altiva en la que esquivaba, sin siquiera descuidarse el peinado, la fuerza con la que contraatacaba y hacía caer a los novatos fuera del ring... Korra le miraba embobada, ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que acabara de darles una paliza a sus dos mejores amigos. Mako y Bolin se hallaban en el agua, el primero haciendo rabietas y el segundo más decepcionado que otra cosa, y ella con la vista fija en Tahno, que ahora reía descaradamente mientras sus otros dos compañeros celebraban la pequeña "victoria" cosa que a su juicio solo era un alarde ya que la mayor parte si no es que todo lo había hecho el maestro agua.

-"impresionante" –pensó para sí misma, y casi de inmediato se regañó mentalmente por haber siquiera pensado aquello. De inmediato decidió apartar de su mente al presumido ese y se levantó de su lugar en las gradas, bajó de a dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar a los bordes de la piscina, donde del lado de los novatos habían colocadas unas toallas

-hey chicos! Están bien? –interrogó la joven mientras los chicos volteaban a verla. Bolin a penas divisó a la muchacha sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Mako parecía ahora más molesto y avergonzado que antes. Subieron hasta donde ella estaba y Korra les extendió las toallas

-menuda paliza tío...-dijo Bolin chasqueando la lengua. El tercer muchacho, al que Korra no conocía siquiera ni se molestó en hablar y se dirigió directo a la salida, quedando solo ellos tres. Mako bufó molesto

-ese estúpido se cree mucho... pero ya verá la siguiente...

-nah olvídalo bro, mejor no te amargues, así es Tahno...-repuso Bolin mientras Korra seguía mirando, ahora a Mako. Apretó un poco los labios antes de decir nada, mejor no hablaba o lo enfadaría, lo cierto es que Tahno estuvo fabuloso...

Mako alzó la mirada y se encontró los ojos azules de Korra sobre él, incómodo frunció el seño y ella pareció notarlo

-qué? –preguntó bastante molesto, lo que menos quería era que ella pensara que el imbécil ese podía más que él, y justo hoy que la invitaba a ver las prácticas, lo usaban de trapeador... sentía que se había visto como un zoquete, lo que Mako ignoraba era que hasta ese momento, Korra pensaba que había estado muy bien...

-nada...-se limitó a contestar ella, aunque Mako fuera guapo, tenía a veces un humor de perros. El de ojos dorados notó su falta y se rascó la nuca apenado, Korra se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos, definitivamente ahora SI creía que parecía un zoquete

-sabes no es nada fácil esto del pro-bending...-dijo el muchacho tratando de excusarse, Korra rodó los ojos, ese no era motivo para contestarle así, en primer lugar él la invitó a ir... hubiera ido mejor a almorzar con el joven Iroh.

-eso ya lo sé... –se volvió la morena a mirarle- no estoy diciendo nada Mako...

-solo que piensas que Tahno es mejor que yo... mira no sabes lo difícil que es esto ¿sí? –dijo quitando su camiseta para poder secarse el pecho, Korra mandó al demonio sus perfectos abdominales y le miró ahora sí, muy molesta

-yo no he dicho nada!... pero ya que lo mencionas si, Tahno estuvo mucho mejor!

-lo ves? Acabas de decirlo! –se quejó el joven, Korra apretó los puños

-porque eso querías que dijera!...

-si claro... ya me gustaría verte a ti jugando al pro! –exclamó con ironía el maestro fuego, haciendo que la chica terminara perdiendo la poca paciencia que ya le quedaba. Frunció el seño y miró desafiantemente al joven, que deseó haberse mordido la lengua antes que haber dicho tal cosa

-de modo que crees que no podría hacerlo Mako? Solo porque no hayan chicas en el equipo no significa que UNA CHICA no pueda hacerlo... y creo que podría hacerlo mucho mejor que tú!...

Tahno, que no había quitado el ojo de la joven desde que la vio en las gradas torció una sonrisa burlona. En realidad sí había estado mejor que muchas otras veces. Rara ocasión ponía interés en las prácticas de los recién llegados y solo lo hacía porque el maestro Tarrlok le había dicho que si no ayudaba a los novatos iba a reprobarle deportes. Sin embargo hoy distinguió entre la muchedumbre de fanáticas locas por él, a cierta morena ojiazul que miraba animada las prácticas, sabía que no estaba aquí precisamente por él, vio esa mañana cuando el mocoso ese se acercaba a ella y la invitaba a verlo jugar luego de clases...

_-"hey Korra!..." –la vio voltear antes de entrar en su aula y vio a ese odioso maestrito fuego acercársele con una media sonrisa, desde su lugar en el pasillo Tahno arqueó una ceja_

_-"ah, hola Mako... ¿qué pasa?"-la vio sonreírle, y a él se le revolvió el estómago. ¿Pero qué se pensaba ese idiota que era? _

_-"oye... tengo práctica hoy con Bolin... y nos está yendo muy bien...te gustaría ir a vernos?" –¿además tenía la osadía de invitarla? Tahno echó una risita, quería impresionar a SU NENA, en un terreno en el que él era amo y señor? Por favor... lo haría arrepentirse de haber siquiera pensado en eso..._

_-"claro, ahí estaré..." –Korra se mostraba contenta, Tahno rió para sus adentros, ese niñato no sabía en la que se metía. Lo haría pedazos en el ring, a ver si luego le quedaban ganas de acercarse a su morena otra vez..._

Haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado esa mañana Tahno de nuevo rió pero esta vez con total libertad, sus amigos solo voltearon a mirarle y también le siguieron en las risas, el chico se acomodó el pelo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el grupito de novatos, Korra entre ellos

-sabía que resultaría esto pero nunca pensé que saliera tan bien...-pensó para sí el maestro agua mientras veía a la linda muchacha discutir con el niñato ese...cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca echó una risita burlona para hacerse notar, ellos voltearon a mirarle y Tahno se dio cuenta que la joven no estaba de humor, aun así decidió jugársela...

-que quieres ahora idiota? –bufó Mako encarando a Tahno, este solo pronunció mas esa mueca que simulaba ser sonrisa y habló como si fuera un maestro

-hay que practicar mas señoritas, el pro-bending no es un deporte tan sencillo...-su mirada iba dirigida a Mako este enarcó una ceja

-algo mas "señor experto"? –dijo con sarcasmo-sino mejor piérdete...

-déjalo Mako, te está provocando- Intervino Bolin aplacando un poco el humor de su hermano- ya mejor lárgate Tahno...

-oh vamos, no aceptan un consejo de su superior? – comentó burlón, luego se volvió y miró a Korra, que no había dicho nada- escucha preciosa, no aprenderás nada si te quedas con estos perdedores... pero si quieres puedo darte lecciones privadas...

La muchacha iba a protestar pero hábilmente Tahno la cogió de la cintura y se acercó a su rostro, de nuevo estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, pero cambió la dirección hasta su cuello y susurró en su oído

-sería todo un placer...

Korra sintió un escalofrío en la espina y se apartó de inmediato del muchacho, con las mejillas levemente rojas claro, aunque entre toda esa sarta de tonterías, pudo ver un brillo distinto en la mirada del presumido maestro agua...Mako usó todo lo que quedaba de su paciencia para calmarse y no caerle encima al descarado ese. Tahno de nuevo sonrió y sacó su móvil, marcó unos números y luego el móvil en el pantalón de Korra sonó

-qué?...- la morena sacó su teléfono y vio una llamada perdida, miró a Tahno y este guiñó el ojo- cómo cuernos diste con mi número eh?

-si te interesa llámame nena...-luego se dio vuelta para reunirse con su grupo e irse directo a los vestidores. Korra rodó los ojos otra vez, ahora tendría que colgar a alguien, quien fuera que le dio su número a Tahno...

-como lo odio! –rabió el maestro fuego. Bolin suspiró cansado, esa riña le había agotado mentalmente mucho más que la práctica de hacía un rato...lidiar con Tahno de por sí ya era pesado, y más si tenía que estar vigilando que a Mako no se le caldearan los ánimos y le cayera a golpes...

-lo siento Korra, veniste a vernos jugar y acabaste acosada por ese sujeto –se disculpó Bolin apenado

-nah, olvídalo...-ella sonrió. Mako le miró molesto

-que quiere ese idiota contigo? – preguntó de un modo un tanto posesivo, la muchacha le miró raro

-yo que sé... además a ti que te importa! –sí, seguía molesta con él aún

-lecciones privadas... como si alguien quisiera... –no terminó la frase, Korra ya le había echado de nuevo a la piscina con un golpe de tierra control

-eres un idiota Mako! Mucho más que Tahno! –le gritó la chica mirándole muy ofendida, Mako alzó la mirada y pudo ver los ojos empañados de la joven antes que ella saliera corriendo –Korra espérate...! no quise decir...!

Bolin también le miraba molesto, ahora si la había regado. Su enojo era con Tahno, porque lo hizo ver como un zoquete frente a Korra, pero se dejó llevar tanto por la ira que terminó desquitándose con ella. la que menos culpa tenía de todo era la muchacha y ahora Mako además de ofenderla la había hecho llorar, y aunque fuese su hermano eso no podía pasarlo

-qué cuernos te pasa eh?... porqué le hablaste así!...

-yo...no lo sé...soy un bruto...-salió de nuevo de la piscina con una mano en el abdomen, la niña sí que pegaba...

-sí, ya lo creo...-Bolin cruzó los brazos- si ella no vuelve a hablarte yo no pienso hacer nada al respecto bro, te la has ganado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra salió de la escuela y se fue a caminar para pasarse el mal rato. Mako definitivamente era un idiota. Bufó enfadada, por más que trataba de calmarse no lograba aplacar su enojo. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la parte baja del puente, donde el agua ya había subido un poco debido a la marea, la tarde anaranjada y el sol ocultándose dieron a la morena una idea de la hora, estaban casi por servir la cena en casa y ella no había llegado...

-es un zoquete...-rabió la morena

-quién es un zoquete? –Korra se volvió y encontró a cierto chico de piel pálida y cabello negro mirándole con verdadera curiosidad. Tahno pareció sonreír, no esperaba esto tampoco, hoy que iba a practicar al puente se encontraba precisamente con ella, "Lucky Day Tahno!" pensó para sí

-tu otra vez? – ella suspiró resignada

-es el destino...-dijo con aire fingidamente filosófico. Mas cuando la vio voltearse y mirar el mar ignorándolo olímpicamente su orgullo se sintió herido. Qué facilidad tenía ella de hacerle sentir interés? Se maldijo por eso mismo y no pudo evitar acercarse y mirarle de nuevo

-hey... y por qué esa cara niña?

-porque no tengo otra...-contestó con sarcasmo propio de él mismo. Tahno casi reía con eso, casi... sin embargo se limitó a guardarse sus carcajadas y mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido, ella al ver que no desistiría de nuevo suspiró con cansancio

-es Mako... es un idiota...

-dime algo que no sepa princesa...-el chico cruzó los brazos con su típica pose de "soy el dueño del mundo" y con un Hmm? La incitó a seguir hablando

-es que dijo...bah, no, no tiene caso...pero... me sentí tan...ofendida! –era todo lo que quería oír. Tahno se puso detrás de ella y posó una mano en la cintura de la chica, Korra dio un respingo y le miró algo apenada mientras él subía la otra mano hasta la de ella y la acomodaba en una posición de guardia...

-primero hay que aprender a bloquear...-dijo tan seriamente como pudo. Korra tenía que admitir que nunca había oído hablar con seriedad a Tahno, y le resultaba sumamente sexy... aunque detestara admitirlo...

-aguarda... qué crees que haces? –preguntó mirándole inquisitivamente. El chico se encogió de hombros

-te lo dije no?... lecciones privadas...-una maliciosa media sonrisa se curvó en el rostro del muchacho mientras Korra sentía arder sus mejillas y desviaba la cara hacia otra dirección. Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse- pues en qué estabas pensando mujer?...

-ah! No... yo no...-tartamudeó la morena mientras sus mejillas se encendían más y Tahno dejaba ir una risita traviesa, a pesar de su rudeza seguía siendo una niña, y muy dulce además...

-pero sabes?... no me molestaría...-dijo ronroneando en el oído de la chica, esto hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y ambos resbalaron de la roca en la que estaban parados y cayeron al agua... minutos después se encontraban en la orilla y Korra le miraba con los brazos cruzados mientras él reía hasta cansarse

-y bien? Aceptas las clases? –dijo entre risas y lamuchacha se encogió de hombros

-ya qué...

Y así estrechó la mano del joven maestro agua, sin imaginarse que tal vez sería la primera a la que Tahno dejaba acercarse a él en mucho, mucho tiempo...

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, este fue un poquito más largo, creo que me inspiré. En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda. Hasta otra!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a los fans del Tahnorra! Primero que nada una mega disculpa, tardé un poco en actualizar, se que subo cada semana pero tuve un problema en casa y no tuve ni tiempo ni ganas, pero aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo para todas ustedes. Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, se que somos poquitas, pero estoy segura que pronto seremos más, ojalá que el fic les guste, y déjenme contarles que ya tengo otro cocinándose en mi cabecita, tal vez pronto lo tengan por aquí

Bueno ya no les aburro, ahora si Let´s read!

**Del Odio al amor...**

**Capítulo III.**

El sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba el final de las clases llegó hasta sus oídos y ella mostró una amplia sonrisa ¡al fin libre! Mientras comenzaba a recoger sus libros y guardarlos en su mochila sintió una presencia acercarse a ella, bufó molesta adivinando de quién se trataba, había estado intentando hablarle desde hace una semana y Korra todavía no estaba de humor como para perdonarle lo que había dicho aquella tarde en el campo de Pro-bending. Al sentir al objetivo invadir su espacio personal la linda morena se volvió con el seño fruncido plantándole cara

-pero que demo...-parpadeó confundida un par de veces cuando encontró a otra persona frente a ella mirándole curioso, en vez de al tarado que ella esperaba-oh... cielos...yo... lo siento, creí que era alguien más...

-uh, estamos de mal humor verdad?...-Iroh rió suavemente mientras veía la reacción de la muchacha que solo se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un mohín de disgusto- que sucede Korra?

-nada... solo me cuido la espalda de un imbécil...-atinó a decir mientras el rostro de Mako aparecía en su mente junto con una ligera punzada de dolor en su pecho. Ella pareció entristecer y él al darse cuenta levantó su mentón para verle a los ojos

-quién te está molestando? Dímelo y le mostraré como tratar a una dama –Korra negó con la cabeza y sonrió

-no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola –mostró una arrogante sonrisa, él le imitó de buena gana, eso era lo que le gustaba de esa chica, era orgullosa, autosuficiente y muy bonita además- y qué te trae por aquí Iroh?

-oh sí, lo olvidaba... Bumi dijo que te enseñaría nuevos movimientos de fuego control, y que estuvieras lista en el patio de entrenamientos en diez minutos... y bueno, ya que estoy aquí, tal vez quieras ir a dar una vuelta luego...-lo último lo dijo algo apenado y rascando su cabellera nerviosamente, ella pareció sonreír

-pues..., tal vez...-luego su mente recordó cierto compromiso pendiente y dio un respingo de repente- oh rayos!

-qué?... pasa algo? –el muchacho le miró algo sobresaltado, ella de nuevo mostró un gesto de disgusto

-las lecciones de Bumi tienen que ser hoy?...es que tenía algo pendiente...

-ni hablar, si no vas te va a reprobar el semestre, es lo malo de ser tan talentosa linda...-Iroh se encogió de hombros- ya sabes, en el patio en diez y luego en la puerta principal... te estaré esperando!...

-oye... oye no... Iroh espera! –así como llegó se fue. Korra se apachurró en su pupitre y mostró un puchero de frustración. Ni siquiera le dejó contestarle, bueno ella dijo tal vez, eso no era un sí, solo un tal vez... pero cómo rayos iba a tener vida social si tenía sus clases regulares y otras cuatro particulares, ¡una por cada elemento! Casi siempre salía tarde del colegio y cuando no perdía su tiempo yendo a estúpidas practicas de pro-bending, donde estúpidos niños tarados le recordaban que no era lo suficientemente linda ni femenina... o al menos eso creía ella...

-como lo haces? –dijo Asami a su espalda, ella volteó y le miró sin entender bien

-cómo hago qué?...-preguntó distraídamente

-que siempre te busquen chicos lindos?... yo soy rica, bonita y tengo depa propio, y simplemente no doy una...-bromeó la joven guiñando un ojo, Korra echó una risita, aunque no entendió el doble sentido de la pregunta de su amiga

-ay Asami, no es lo que parece, solo vino a decirme que, para variar, otra vez tengo práctica... tendrás que cancelar esa película en tu depa vale?...

-aja, lo que digas, pero si te atrapo besándote con Iroh en algún lado me voy a molestar...-la linda chica rió un poco- no te perdonaré si me cancelas por salir con el chico lindo del colegio Korra... –la maestra agua volvió a reír y de nuevo se disculpó con su amiga para luego salir directo al patio de entrenamiento.

Asami suspiró un poco. Bueno, otra vez se posponía el cine. Korra era su mejor amiga, pero casi nunca salían o se reunían porque siempre estaba ocupada, sino practicando con otras cosas... a veces no entendía bien cómo funcionaba el mundo. Conocía a la morena desde la secundaria, y se llevaron muy bien desde el comienzo, pero a pesar de las diferencias, y de que ella siempre fue la niña rica, bonita, popular y liberal, la atención fue todo el tiempo para Korra. Aun ahora en el instituto, cuando creyó que las cosas cambiarían un poco no fue así, los maestros estaban locos con ella, tanto que siempre la querían en sus prácticas, todo chico en el colegio la conocía y se llevaba bien con todos, o casi todos, más de uno la buscaba para invitarla a salir, y ella tan inocente como era ni siquiera se daba cuenta... si, era su mejor amiga, pero aunque detestaba admitirlo en el fondo también sentía algo de envidia... era triste porque Korra siempre había sido honesta con ella, y sentía como si la traicionara cuando pensaba en eso.

-ni hablar, así es la vida...-dijo algo resignada y encogiendo los hombros, no había nada que envidiarle, ella tenía lo suyo igual, era hermosa, tenía mucho dinero y todo su tiempo libre, se dijo a sí misma y sonrió yéndose a casa.

Korra caminaba rumbo al patio de entrenamiento con la mirada en el suelo. Ella tenía algo pendiente hoy, y no era precisamente esa película en la noche con Asami. Suspiró un poco y sacó su móvil del pantalón. Lo abrió y buscó en los contactos, casi al final apareció el que buscaba _"Tahno"..._ ella se detuvo y miró la pantalla de su celular un largo rato.

Habían quedado de practicar esta tarde, ahí debajo del puente. Luego de aquella tarde ella había aceptado que él le diera "lecciones privadas" como Tahno solía llamarlas, y muy a su pesar, había descubierto que resultaba bastante agradable pasar tiempo con ese arrogante chico. Sin embargo lo habían mantenido en secreto... ¿por qué? ni ellos lo sabían, solo que era "interesante" verse a escondidas, era algo como... emocionante, excitante tal vez... realmente ellos estaban en lados contrarios, la mayoría del tiempo Tahno era un odioso presumido que se la pasaba molestando a cuanta gente quisiera, y al otro lado de la moneda Korra, la alumna estrella, amiga de todos y niña buena del colegio... era algo bastante extraño verlos juntos ¿o no?...

Luego de mucho pensarlo decidió marcar el número. Oprimió la tecla de llamar y esperó unos momentos hasta que él contestara...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba de pie junto a los riscos que había debajo del enorme puente de la ciudad, con su típica pose de "soy el mejor del mundo" seño fruncido, brazos cruzados, mirada seria... había salido temprano de clases, porque así le dio la gana, de todos modos era el mejor en todo el segundo grado y la maestra Kya no podía reprobarle, por mucho que lo deseara. Además había quedado con cierta morena de verse ahí al atardecer para seguir practicando. Korra cada día era mejor, su dominio del agua control era sin duda extraordinario, aunque él no se lo dijera de cara por lo orgulloso que era Tahno realmente pensaba a menudo que ella era asombrosa.

Además, luego del incidente en la pista de pro y que se encontraran precisamente en ese lugar, algo entre ellos había cambiado, era como si las barreras hubiesen caído en pedazos, ella aparentemente le había dejado acercarse un poco más y sin darse cuenta él mismo había dejado que la morena se acercara más a él, y viera un lado que Tahno no mostraba muy a menudo... su lado amable...

Su celular sonó y extrañando él contestó sin revisar siquiera de quién se trataba. Era raro que sonara, pues aunque pareciera lo contrario, él no tenía muchos amigos. Era un tipo muy desconfiado y huraño, no le era fácil socializar con la gente

-hola...-inconscientemente sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa al escuchar la voz de la morena-Tahno...?

-si, que sucede bombón...-dijo con ese ronroneo que hacía que a Korra se le erizaran hasta las orejas

-esto... creo... creo que no podré ir hoy- la voz de la muchacha se escuchó apagada, y también la media sonrisa de Tahno cambió a un repentino gesto serio- el maestro Bumi me tiene atrapada en el patio con lecciones de fuego control...

-Bumi?... ese viejo loco...-dijo algo frustrado y chasqueando la lengua- pues qué se le va a hacer, ni hablar.

Estando a punto de colgar, pero algo lo detuvo repentinamente, tanto que ni él mismo creyó escuchar bien

-Espera...!... um...si quieres... podemos...-ella se mordió el labio. ¡por los espíritus que estaba haciendo! Se suponía que a ella no le agradaba Tahno, era solo una tregua entre ellos para callarle la boca a Mako. Entonces porqué cuernos se sentía tan mal por no poder llegar a sus clases, y aun peor, por qué había dicho lo que dijo...

-podemos...?-citó el muchacho volviendo a sonreír y en un tono casi obligatorio para que contestara. Ella no tuvo otra opción que continuar

-pues... vernos...en la noche...-dijo con las mejillas encendidas. Al otro lado de la bocina Tahno pareció sorprenderse, sin embargo su sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

-bueno...tienes suerte nena, mi agenda está libre sabes? Te veré luego entonces...

-umm, está bien... a-adiós...-y luego ella colgó. –Tahno echó una risita y devolvió el móvil a su pantalón.

Cuando dijo que no podría ir, una parte de él realmente entristeció. Se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de la chica, a sus manías y desplantes y a su risa contagiosa y fresca. Era tan diferente de la suya, pensaba, él solía reír de forma muy descarada y a veces hipócrita, mientras que Korra era una chica tan sencilla y natural que reía por cualquier cosa, solo porque era divertido hacerlo... entonces esperaría hasta la noche, total, un par de horas perdiendo el tiempo era un precio justo por la compañía de la muchacha.

.

.

.

Korra terminó sus prácticas luego de las seis treinta de la tarde, le había costado trabajo al principio, pero logró dominar todos y cada uno de los movimientos que Bumi le mostró. El profesor estaba simplemente encantado.

-excelente Korra! No cabe duda, eres una jovencita muy talentosa!...-exclamó brincoteando el señor mientras a ella se le escurría una gotita de sudor en la frente

-Maestro Bumi, me puedo ir ya?...-preguntó la joven maestra algo fastidiada mientras él seguía con su danza rara y exótica

-ah? Oh si, claro querida... no olvides practicar... y recuerda, el Chi es la fuente de toda tu energía!...

-si, si... lo recordaré. Con su permiso! –ella hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse y luego salió corriendo cogiendo su mochila del suelo.- ay Joder! por qué siempre me pasa esto! Ahora también llegaré tarde...!

-Korra! –exclamó Iroh en la puerta principal, ella dio un respingo cuando lo vio. Olvidó por completo que él también había esperado. –santo cielo, Bumi te tuvo prisionera ahí toda la tarde... bueno nos vamos?

-esto... sabes? Es que no puedo...-dijo la morena jugando con sus dedos, Iroh parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido.

-no?... pero, pero por qué?...-preguntó bastante mosqueado, ella suspiró nerviosamente y miró hacia el suelo

-pues... es que... -dijo vacilante ella, el muchacho suspiró algo resignado.

-te surgió otra cosa verdad?...

Korra se mordió el labio casi con culpabilidad, dejó al pobre muchacho parado ahí y solo como hongo desde que terminaron las clases solo para decirle que siempre no podía ir con él, eso no era ni correcto ni educado, pero por otra parte él se fue sin una respuesta concreta, así que parte de la culpa era suya... lo que la morena no notó era que alguien venía caminando en el corredor en dirección a ellos, alguien que entró por la parte de atrás buscándola, y al no hallarla en los patios fue por ella hasta la entrada.

Tahno caminaba distraídamente por el pasillo, como ya era algo tarde supuso que el loco del maestro Bumi ya habría dejado en libertad a Korra, y como también se cansó de esperar decidió ir a buscarla. No era normal que él estuviera detrás de una chica, más bien era casi siempre al revés, pero había algo especial en esa niña, algo que no sabía explicar, aparte de sacarlo de quicio la mayoría del tiempo también podía volverlo loco, en el buen sentido de la oración. Era amable, atenta y divertida, pero no la clásica niña boba, o la típica ñoña que lloraba por todo, al mismo tiempo tenía mucho temple y carácter, era muy dura si se lo proponía y tenía un orgullo casi comparable con el suyo... rió un poco ante el último pensamiento. Si... casi...

La vio por fin y no le gustó lo que veía. Estaba hablando con un muchacho, muy cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Y no era cualquier tipo, sino Iroh, el mejor estudiante de todo el tercer grado, y nieto del antiguo señor del fuego Zuko. El tipo era toda una celebridad en el colegio, equiparable con él mismo. Si a veces era muy narcisista, pero era verdad... decidió acercarse un poco para escuchar de qué hablaban. ¡por los espíritus! Que bajo había caído, y todo por una cara bonita joder! pero cuando escuchó por fin aquella plática no pudo menos que sonreír de oreja a oreja y con toda la arrogancia del mundo...

-dime Korra, te surgió otro compromiso verdad?...-volvió a preguntar el apuesto joven, mientras tomaba su mano

-esto... sí...y sabes, es muy importante... perdóname Iroh, de veras lo siento!...-el muchacho suspiró vencido y resignado. Hoy tampoco se le hacía, pero que dura era la niña! No daba su brazo a torcer, sonrió un poco, eso la hacía más interesante aun.

-ni modo...pero al menos dime que almorzarás conmigo mañana...te parece?

-claro, te la debo...-ella mostró una sonrisita y fue suficiente para que el heredero de fuego se fuera contento. Mientras un poco atrás Tahno se reía para sus adentros. El era "algo muy importante", tanto que había plantado al principito ese con tal de verle, ahora si supo que se estaba acercando... sonrió contento y de nuevo regresó a su estado "perdona vidas" antes de acercarse a ella por detrás y tomarle de la cintura sorpresivamente

-ay! Tahno!...-chilló la morena cuando sintió a alguien por detrás- que cuernos haces aquí! Me asustaste!

-me cansé de esparar –dijo con su típico tono de voz, ella pareció apenarse

-si, lo sé... lo siento...bueno, y vamos al puente?-Tahno negó con la cabeza

-nop, ya no podemos estar ahí, la marea ha subido demasiado y los riscos ya no se ven. -Korra abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, ¿pero por qué no lo dijo desde el principio? Así no podrían entrenar nada.

-me lo hubieras dicho antes, no te molestaba entonces...-ella pareció decepcionarse, mientras Tahno sonreía arrogantemente. Si no lo dijo era porque tenía otros planes.- pues qué hacemos?...

-has ido a Narook´s? –preguntó de pronto el muchacho. Ella le miró sonriente

-pero claro! Tienen los mejores fideos que he probado!...

-¿por qué no vamos a comer algo?, me dejaste colgado esperando y me muero de hambre! –protestó el chico en un tono que a Korra le pareció de lo mas chistoso. Ella rió a carcajadas hasta que su estómago gruñó recordándole que ella también tenía mucho apetito, hizo un mohín cuando fue Tahno el que empezó a reírse de ella

-jajajaja... parece que no soy el único –dijo entre risas. Y korra le miraba fijamente mientras reía, esa era la primera risa sincera que escuchaba de él...y la verdad era...que le gustaba mucho esa risa, ojalá la escuchase más seguido.-y qué, vamos entonces?

-supongo que sí...

ella se encogió de hombros y ambos se encaminaron hacia el dichoso restaurante. Esa tarde ambos descubrieron algo nuevo. Tahno que él era algo "muy importante" ahora, y korra que a pesar de todo lo que aparentaba, Tahno no era quien todos creían, y que además, tenía una linda risa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y que tal quedó? A mí me va gustando cómo va cambiando la relación que tienen ellos, y pienso que se pondrá mejor a medida que comiencen a descubrir más al otro, será interesante. También dejé ver un poco cómo es la vida de Korra, porque si bien, no utilicé eso del avatar y su deber con el mundo, si le otorgué ciertas responsabilidades académicas extra, que me imagino seguramente tendría, dado que es un prodigio que domina cuatro elementos y no solamente uno. Bueno ojalá les haya gustado, espero los review para saber que tal va, hasta otra!


	4. Chapter

Hola de nuevo! Uy lamento la tardanza, estuve algo ocupada pero aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, ojalá les guste y agradezco también a todos los que me han dejado comentarios y siguen el fic, somos poquitos pero aquí estamos los que amamos el Tahnorra!

Rápidamente respondo algunos review:

**Heri98:** gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te guste mi historia, respecto a lo que me preguntas del fic de Fairy Tail, es que se me borraron los archivos y estuve reeditando, pero ya tengo casi completo todo donde me quedé y pronto subo el próximo capi

**rams the hedgehog:** igualmente agradezco tu comentario es bueno saber que te gusta lo que escribo, porque no solo me leíste aquí sino también con mi otro fic, te digo lo mismo que al anterior, y explico, llevo mucho rato en FF y he escrito muchos fics, pero tuve un serio problema con mi maquina y perdí TODOS mis archivos, ahora ya tengo mi laptop, pero he tenido que reescribir muchas historias, por eso estoy tardando con actualizaciones, solo los fic más recientes que he publicado los tengo completos, porque los he escrito desde mi Lap. Bueno espero no tardar mucho y no decepcionarles, gracias por su paciencia. Y una disculpa también

**Rosalie BittersweetCullen: **chica gracias por seguir comentando, que bueno verte en cada capi dejando review, y también agradezco que me leyeras en mis otros proyectos, subí un Iroh/Korra que vi también te gustó, y mi fic de "donde hubo fuego ceniza queda" todavía lo sigo escribiendo, no ha terminado, y que bueno que también te gusta, gracias por comentar siempre amiga, nos seguimos leyendo, un saludo con cariño.

**Y a mis demás lectores gracias tambien por continuar conmigo, espero sigamosa sí.**..

ahora si Let´s Read!

**Del Odio al Amor...**

**Capítulo IV**

Era de noche, las estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo desde hacía mucho rato pero a ellos parecía no importarles. Caminaban muy a gusto por las calles semi vacías, una mirando al cielo y otro hacia el suelo. Había silencio pero no era algo incómodo, más bien lo disfrutaban. Habían pasado las horas charlando en aquel restaurante de fideos, se habían reído y conocido mucho más el uno al otro, ahora era como si no hubiera nada más que quisieran decirse, bueno por el momento.

Llegaron hasta la casa de la joven. Una pequeña vivienda cerca de los muelles donde la muchacha vivía con sus padres, a menudo ellos viajaban a su aldea en el polo sur y entonces ella solía quedarse en el templo que se encontraba en esa isla solitaria cercana a la ciudad, con un Monje, viejo amigo de su padre y la familia de éste. Pero ahora los padres de Korra estaban en casa por lo que ella no tuvo necesidad de ir hasta el templo

-bueno... aquí vivo –ella pareció sonreír levemente y señaló la pequeña casita. Tahno se sorprendió un poco, era bastante modesta pero acogedora, sinceramente no pensó que ella viviera de esa forma, imaginó que sería de una familia acomodada o algo así, además siempre estaba con esa riquilla heredera de la fortuna Sato...

-de verdad? He pasado por aquí muchas veces y nunca te veo por los alrededores...-comentó el joven

-es que casi siempre estoy en la escuela hasta tarde, o entrenando con Tenzin en el templo de la isla...

-ah, ya...-el se rascó la cabellera pensando qué mas decirle, no se le ocurría nada, de cualquier manera todavía tenía muy frescos todos esos momentos que habían pasado hace tan solo unas horas en el restaurante, y fueron suficientes para poner en perspectiva sus ideas. Si, se había acercado a Korra porque era una chica bonita y muy talentosa, le llamaba la atención, pero realmente hasta antes de empezar a involucrarse con ella esa tarde bajo el puente, eso era tan solo una simple atracción física, un capricho podía llamarle. Ella fue la primera en presentarle un reto de verdad, la primera en no ceder ante su popularidad y seducción, por eso se sintió atraído hacia la morena, sin embargo luego de conocerla más y de pasar tiempo con ella esto se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa... y eso comenzaba a sobresaltarlo.

-bueno...gracias...- musitó tímidamente la joven, el volteó a mirarle y ella tenía la vista en el suelo, parecía apenada- la he pasado bien...

-hasta luego...-el de inmediato le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a prisa. Korra dejó el suelo para mirarle y a un par de pasos Tahno se detuvo, apretó los labios unos segundos y luego volteó a verle sobre el hombro con algo que a la chica le pareció una media sonrisa- también la pasé bien...

Fue un susurro, casi inaudible pero ella logró escucharle. Sin saber bien por qué Korra sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Qué estaba sucediendo? Desde cuando Tahno le hacía sentir esas cosas? Una vez lo vio perderse tras doblar la esquina ella corrió directo a su casa y entró. Su madre bebía café en el sofá de la pequeña sala y le miró con la ceja arqueada

-qué horas son estas de entrar a la casa señorita? –interrogó con cierto tono de reproche, Korra suspiró

-lo siento... estuve hasta tarde en clases y... luego fui a cenar con alguien...-explicó mirando a su mamá con ojos de cachorrito. Ante la última frase la mujer esbozó una sonrisita

-con el joven que te trajo a casa?... Alabado sea! Al fin mi hijita tiene novio, ese es el famoso Mako? ... es muy bien parecido cariño...

-Madre! –la interrumpió Korra con las mejillas encendidas en rojo- no es mi novio, y tampoco es Mako!...

-oh vaya... pues quién es entonces hija? Te veías muy contenta hablando con él...-la madre le miró con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios que Korra no supo cómo interpretar

-se... se llama Tahno...umm...es un compañero de escuela nada más...-ella hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando escuchó la risita de su mamá

-un "compañero" nada más...bien, dile a tu "compañero" que puede venir a cenar cuando guste...-luego la mujer dejó su taza medio llena sobre la mesita de centro y se retiró a su cuarto. Korra se fue igual a su recamara y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Mirando el techo su cabeza daba vueltas a la noche que acababa de pasar... realmente se había sentido tan cómoda con él...

Por un momento olvidó que se trataba de Tahno, el presumido, ególatra, presuntuoso más grande del colegio, y vio a otra persona totalmente diferente. Por un momento olvidó que estaban en lados opuestos, se había permitido ser ella misma con él, le había contado cosas que no le contaría a cualquiera, como que cuando era niña y vivía en el polo sur con sus papás se había perdido en una tormenta y estuvo tan asustada que lloró durante horas creyendo que moriría, y que había sido rescatada por un perro oso polar... o que cuando comenzó a estudiar los niños en el jardín huían de ella porque a sus cuatro años manejaba más de un elemento y decían que era un monstruo, la molestaban lanzándole bolas de nieve y siempre la hacían a un lado... esa fue una de las razones por las que ella estuvo feliz cuando se mudaron hacia republic city, pero ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían. Y se lo había contado a él así como así...

Reflexionando en todo aquello Korra se sentó de golpe en su cama sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y las mejillas rojas. De algún modo había sentido que podía confiar en él, se había sentido segura...

-¿qué diablos me está pasando...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahno llegó a su departamento y sacó las llaves para abrir. El lugar estaba oscuro y el joven dio un ligero suspiro tanteando el interruptor, encontró lo que buscaba y la luz se encendió revelando un lugar que se encontraba patas arriba. Tahno vivía solo, desde hacía tiempo su padre se había ido a trabajar a otra ciudad, de su madre no sabía nada, siempre recordó estar solo él y su papá pero tampoco sintió que le hiciera falta, a su juicio estuvo bien solo con su padre, claro hasta que tuvo que irse a vivir a Ba Sing Se por su trabajo. El no quiso acompañarlo, dijo que estaría bien por su cuenta, y desde entonces su departamento estaba casi vacío, salvo cuando él estaba en casa, lo que no era muy frecuente.

Se la pasaba fuera todo el tiempo y solamente iba ahí a comer, ducharse o dormir...pese a lo que pudiese aparentar en el colegio Tahno en realidad era un chico muy solitario. Esos que decían ser sus amigos él los consideraba solamente cretinos que se aprovechaban de la fama de otros, "_seguramente cuando yo no sea nadie se esfumarán_"... pensaba para sí, y sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo algo en Korra parecía ser distinto. Lo notó desde el principio, desde que fue la única a la que no le interesó siquiera saber nada de él, cualquier otra se hubiera vuelto loca cuando la invitó a salir, hubiera dicho _"¡es mi oportunidad!" _pero no ella. Entonces Tahno supo que era especial, auténtica, alguien a quien no le importaban las apariencias ni lo que dijera la gente. Además estaba esa mirada...

En su vida había visto unos ojos como aquellos, era difícil describirlos... brillantes, tan azules como el cielo cuando no había nubes, tan puros y limpios, sin una pizca de malicia o hipocresía. Cuando ella le miraba es como si viera a través de todo, como si en el fondo pudiera ver en realidad quién era...o al menos así se sentía.

-qué demonios me pasa...-gruñó mas para sí que otra cosa mientras se dirigía a su cama y quitaba un montón de cosas de encima para poder acostarse. Antes de hacerlo se sentó y dio una mirada al lugar, arqueó una ceja analizando todo-diablos, debo hacer limpieza...

Mirando al techo tratando de conciliar el sueño el joven no lograba su cometido. En vez de eso a su mente venían imágenes de los últimos días, de aquellas tardes practicando movimientos de pro-bending bajo el puente, de esas caídas al agua y esas horas platicando de tonterías sin sentido. Tenía que admitir que no recordaba haberse sentido tan cómodo con alguien, sabía que de algún modo ella no iba a juzgarlo, no al menos estando a solas, hasta podía darse el lujo de reír sin preocuparse, y ahora que lo pensaba estando a su lado era tan fácil reír así... entonces rió un poco ante la idea que estaba cruzando por su cabeza

-Joder...-meneó la cabeza y se levantó dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina, que parecía lo más desordenado del pequeño apartamento. Abrió el frigorífico y sacó un poco de leche en un vaso, luego se sentó en una silla del comedor y la bebió tranquilamente mientras seguía pensando-...ni hablar morena...me atrapaste...

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y volvió a su cama para intentar dormir de nuevo. Mañana era sábado así que seguramente no se verían, a menos claro que él hiciera algo al respecto...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las seis treinta y Korra ya se encontraba de pie. Desayunó algo rápido y luego de arreglarse como de costumbre y dejar una nota en la mesa para su mamá la joven se encaminó al templo de la isla. Ahí entrenaba con Tenzin, el monje amigo de su padre, era un sujeto muy calmado y también enseñaba aire control en el colegio, pero no iba ahí precisamente por clases extra. Tenzin le enseñaba otras cosas, como a meditar, yoga, y esas cosas que según él alimentaban el espíritu...

Tenía que admitir que al principio le pareció una pérdida total de tiempo, pero luego le fue encontrando gusto y también sentido. Era algo relajante, le ayudaba mucho a sobrellevar el estrés de tantas clases y compromisos. Korra no era común. No cualquiera nacía con el don de poder dominar los cuatro elementos, y a los que tenían esa habilidad se les entrenaba rigurosamente para convertirlos en maestros. Además estaba el hecho de que ella ya conociera sus habilidades desde muy temprana edad, y casi las dominara, eso ya la hacía sobresalir aun más. La única persona que Korra supo que tenía ese mismo don se llamaba Aang, y fue el padre de Tenzin, un hombre grande, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Aang ayudó a resolver los problemas entre las cuatro naciones y gracias a él y al antiguo señor del fuego Zuko, se evitó una guerra innecesaria...

A veces se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de dar la talla. Todos pensaban que por ser como era ella también podría hacer cosas así. Pero la realidad era que Korra no se sentía capaz de tales cosas, sentía que la sobreestimaban, y en el fondo tenía miedo de fallarles, a todos los que creían en ella, a sus padres, y a ella misma. Aang era como una meta en su vida, como un modelo a seguir, pero sincerándose consigo misma, no se sentía capaz de tanto...

-bienvenida Korra... –Tenzin la recibió tan cálidamente como siempre

-buen día –la joven hizo una ligera reverencia y el monje contestó con una igual

-ven. Hoy te mostraré algo nuevo...-el señor le indicó que le siguiera y la guió hasta la parte de atrás, mientras caminaban él pareció notar que la joven estaba decaída- que sucede? No has dormido bien?...

-um, no... no pasa nada –ella sonrió levemente.

-aquí está bien. Hoy usaremos los movimientos de aire control, pero sin hacer aire control...-Korra le miró sin entender- hoy vas a bailar con el viento. Te ayudará a dejar salir todo eso que te está deprimiendo querida...

El monje comenzó a moverse ligeramente, haciendo algunos movimientos con las manos, como si hiciera aire control, pero no había viento alguno, no estaba manipulándolo...era tal y como Tenzin había dicho, parecía estar bailando sin música. Korra le miró y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, nunca se había percatado de lo hermosos que se veían los movimientos ejecutados de esa manera, con esa sutileza, como bien dijo el monje, era como bailar con el viento...

-ves? –é le miró –ahora inténtalo tú. Yo debo atender unas cosas, volveré en un rato... puedes hacerlo sola?

-puedo tratar...-Korra estaba bastante entusiasmada.

-bien, volveré en un momento hija...-el señor se retiró y Korra de inmediato se puso a practicar. Definitivamente era algo muy relajante. Sentía como si se liberara de todo, y sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar por el viento...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Decidió que si no se verían en el colegio el mismo podía ir a buscarle. De todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer y ya sabía donde vivía ella. Cuando Tahno llamó a la puerta le abrió una linda mujer de piel morena y ojos azules, seguramente su madre, aunque lucía tan joven que bien podría pasar por su hermana mayor, le dijo que Korra estaba en la isla y decidió buscarla ahí.

Una vez logró llegar se dirigió hasta la entrada y como no vio a nadie que pudiera informarle se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y echó a andar buscando a la joven por los enormes jardines. Ni siquiera sabía bien qué cuernos hacía ahí, solo que quería verla, y no le importaba mucho lo que pensaran de él... por fin dio con ella. a lo lejos la vio en una enorme terraza cerca de unos paneles giratorios, se acercó a buscarle pero cuando llegó lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Korra se movía ágilmente alrededor del lugar, con gracia y elegancia, como si bailara, veía sus brazos subir y bajar y su melena castaña ondear con el viento, ella misma parecía ser guiada por el aire, como una hoja llevada por el soplo del viento...era algo que jamás había visto. Decidió no interrumpir, quería mirar un poco más. Los movimientos de la chica lo atraparon en una especie de hechizo, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla...si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra esa sería: Hermoso.

Korra se detuvo al sentirse observada y giró la cabeza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando vio a Tahno sentado en las escaleras mirándole fijamente y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Tahno!...-exclamó sorprendida, y bastante apenada también- qué...qué haces aquí?

-fui a verte a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí...-se encogió de hombros. Korra sonrió ampliamente sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello y de inmediato se acercó al muchacho sentándose a su lado-qué era eso de hace rato?

Ella dio un ligero respingo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando? El joven le miró interesado y ella supo que debía contestar la pregunta. Le pareció extraño que él fuera hasta ahí solo para buscarle y más aun que quisiera saber más de ella, bueno sino no habría preguntado...

-pues... algo nuevo que me enseñaba Tenzin...dijo que era para liberar las emociones o algo así...-ella suspiró pesadamente y bajó la cabeza. Tahno la notó distinta, como preocupada o triste, no sabía bien qué era, pero la siempre brillante mirada de la chica hoy lucía bastante opaca

-hey, no te ves muy bien... ¿qué pasa niña?...-la pregunta fue algo falta de tacto, pero sonó lo suficientemente sincera para ella. Korra dudó un poco, nunca le había dicho a alguien sobre esos pensamientos que a veces la abrumaban. El joven frunció el ceño al ver que no contestaba y cogiendo su mentón le hizo mirarle...-Korra...

-es...agobiante...-susurró al fin. Tahno le miró todavía sin comprender. La joven morena se miró las palmas de las manos con algo que al muchacho se le figuró angustia

-¿qué es agobiante? –preguntó.

-Esto... todo esto, toda mi vida...-ahora el chico pareció captar la idea- a veces quisiera ser diferente...no sé si pueda ser lo que todos esperan de mí. No sé cómo podría, no me siento capaz de ser igual que él...

-¿igual que "él"...? –Tahno miró entonces la enorme estatua que se alzaba a lo lejos, en otra pequeña isla. Ese era Aang. Fue otro gran maestro, alguien que igual que Korra dominaba en vida los cuatro elementos, todos en la ciudad sabían quién fue. Gracias a Aang y a su sabiduría, su valentía y su tenacidad se habían logrado muchas cosas, el evitó que la guerra continuara, hizo la paz entre las cuatro naciones y sentó las bases para que Republic City fuera lo que es ahora...

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era en realidad la vida de aquella chica frente a él. Después de Aang no había aparecido nadie con tal habilidad, hasta que se supo de Korra. El peso de todos los logros del maestro anterior recaía en ella, todos esperaban que fuera "la siguiente" que también ella marcase una pauta, que dejase huella en la historia, era por eso que la hacían estudiar y trabajar tanto, porque esperaban que algún día ella también fuese alguien de bien, justo como Aang...pero también eso era demasiado...

-sabes? Podría haber dicho que no...-susurró Korra mirándole de fijo.-es decir, no pueden obligarme a nada, pero... pero no quería defraudar a nadie, se lo mucho que esperan de mí y quiero hacerlo,... por eso trato de dar lo mejor, pero a veces siento que llegué a mi límite Tahno...

Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza. Cuando pensaba en todo eso reamente se deprimía. Ella de verdad quería llegar a ser como Aang, lo respetaba muchísimo, y saber que dentro de ella estaba la misma habilidad que él tuvo, que había la posibilidad de ser algo más, era algo increíble, pero a la vez muy difícil...

-oye, oye...-Tahno de nuevo le hizo mirarle- mira, no tienes que ser igual a él, tú eres tú...Korra... no tienes que probarle nada a nadie, tu marcarás tu vida y la de los que te conocen por ser quien eres...¿ y sabes algo? Yo creo que eres increíble...

-Tahno...-ella le miró con las mejillas rojas y él comenzó a pensar de donde diantres había salido todo eso que dijo. Simplemente lo dijo y ya, sabía que no era mentira, pero no sabía cómo rayos había hecho para decirlo así como así, solo no quería verla triste y con la mirada opaca...-de... ¿de verdad piensas eso...?

Korra mostró una pequeña sonrisa, y el joven sintió algo cálido golpearle el pecho. Era algo que realmente no había sentido antes, pero le gustaba, y le gustaba aun más porque era ella la que lo provocaba

-no lo hubiera dicho si no lo pensara...-el ladeó una sonrisa y los ojos de Korra ahora brillantes y alegres como siempre se posaron en él, que sin saber qué lo impulsaba a hacerlo comenzó a acercar su ostro al de la joven, que también acortó distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso. Esta vez ella le correspondía, y Tahno supo que nadie lo había besado de esa forma tan dulce, tan inocente...

Había probado muchos labios, pero ningunos como los de ella, sin duda no se había equivocado, Korra era especial. Pero ignoraba que ese era el segundo beso que ella había recibido, y que el primero también se lo había dado él...

Desde cierta distancia Tenzin miraba la escena y sonrió ligeramente. Sin duda Korra se sentiría mejor después, lo que le resultaba raro, era que fuese Tahno, ese muchacho problemático del que su hermana Kya le hablaba, el que se hubiera ganado el corazón de la jovencita, aunque hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se enterara...

**.**

**.**

.

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo hoy, como verán ya se están gustando más ahora vendrá lo bueno, como lo tomará Mako?... Y Iroh? Logrará Korra cambiar a Tahno? Criticas buenas y malas son igualmente bien recibidas, hasta otra!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola! Huy tiempo sin actualizar este, pero bueno aquí les dejo otro capi, tal vez el fic sea un poco más corto de lo que pensé, pero es que me encanta la manera en la que todo se está dando! (personalmente hablando claro jeje) ok bueno, eso ya veremos!

Ah! Antes quisiera contestar un review que me dejaron el capi anterior

**Sofía:** hola nena, antes que nada gracias por comentar, creo que te he visto en mis otros fics. Quería decirte que LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO NO PUEDO TOMAR EN CUENTA TU SUGERENCIA, es que verás, este fic es un Tahnorra, o sea Tahno /Korra, y la gente que lo sigue es porque le gusta la pareja, y yo decidí escribirlo asi, por eso no puedo ni quiero hacer que Korra y Mako queden juntos, para eso tengo mi otro fic "donde hubo fuego ceniza queda" ese es Makorra, si quieres lo puedes leer, pero en este no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Si no te gusta no sigas leyendo porque definitivamente no verás que ella y el acaben enamorándose. De todos modos actualizo el otro fic pronto. Saludos y una disculpa

Atte: A. .

Y a todos los demás que si somos fans del Tahnorra...Let´s Read!

**Del Odio al Amor...**

**Capitulo V**

Se separaron lentamente y por un par de segundos se miraron a los ojos, luego apenados desviaron la cara hacia otra dirección. Korra sentía que el corazón iba salírsele del pecho, ¿pero qué cuernos acababa de pasar? Sus mejillas estaban rojas y le temblaban las manos, Tahno apretó los labios antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, este beso no fue nada comparado con el anterior, este no fue robado, fue dado de corazón y tenía que aceptarlo, cada minuto que pasaba con esa niña lo hacía querer estar más cerca...

No había dicho nada, así que de reojo le miró y la verdad, le pareció curiosa la situación. Korra jugaba con sus dedos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no podía ser disimulado con nada aparecía llamando la atención del pelinegro. No pudo evitar una risita, ella volteó y le observó con cierto recelo...

-Q-que es tan gracioso...-tartamudeó la muchacha

-tu...-confesó con sinceridad- por qué reaccionas así?...

-y cómo esperas que reaccione? ¡Nunca había besado a nadie! –la morena de nuevo desvió la cara y no pudo notar como la sonrisa de Tahno se hacía más amplia. Osea, que era el primero, que ni el principito ese nieto de Lord Zuko, ni el odioso niñato del Pro-bending habían tenido el placer de besarle... ¡no cabía de gusto!

-nunca? –preguntó para asegurarse, ella negó sin decir nada- espera un minuto... y ese beso en el pasillo?-Korra suspiró y volvió la cara para verle de frente con una ligera sonrisita,

-yo no lo llamaría un beso, me lo robaste o no? Entonces no cuenta...

-supongo...-el se encogió de hombros. De nuevo el silencio, lo cierto era que ninguno sabía que hacer o decir, no podían hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada. Korra se frotó el antebrazo nerviosamente, ¿desde cuándo se sentía así con él? Era algo que nunca le había pasado...

Desde que era una niña su amor imposible había sido Mako. cuando se mudó a republic city sus padres empezaron rentando un apartamento, y en la escuela conoció a Bolin, un niño muy simpático y alegre, que luego le presentó a su hermano mayor, entonces ella creyó que no había conocido a nadie como ese chico, Mako era el más popular de la escuela, las niñas se peleaban por sentarse junto a él en el salón y siempre le llevaban el almuerzo o le dejaban cartitas en el pupitre... pero a él parecía no importarle tanta atención más bien le molestaba, decía que eran todas unas niñas tontas y fastidiosas, de hecho era bastante frío con todos, a pesar de ser un maestro fuego. Con el único que era amable era con su hermano menor, incluso con ella se portó pesado en un principio, pero Korra fue probando que no era como las demás, entonces Mako y ella se volvieron amigos, y así había sido desde entonces...

Nunca se había atrevido a confesarse con él, sabía cuánto le molestaba al muchacho quelas niñas estuvieran acosándole, y había aprendido también que el tipo de chicas que le gustaban era muy diferente a lo que ella era, Mako solía fijarse en niñas mas... femeninas, y nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacerle ver que ella ciertamente no lo era, como esa tarde en el campo de Pro, por esas situaciones ella lo considerara su amor imposible, pero de un tiempo a la fecha se habían estado acercando más, Mako le invitaba a salir y se veían en la cafetería. Eso la tenía contenta, hasta que pasó ese incidente y se distanciaron. Korra había pensado que por fin el muchacho empezaba a fijarse en ella y su ilusión se fue hasta el suelo cuando dijo lo que dijo...

Sin embargo y ahora que lo meditaba bien, desde hace tiempo no pensaba en él, desde que cierto maestro agua tan arrogante como apuesto se metió en su vida. Y ahora lo comprobaba con creces, ¡había besado a Tahno! Por los espíritus! Y lo hizo por gusto, nadie la obligó... ¿qué estaba pasando?...

-Korra? –ella dio un respingo cuando la nombraron, se volvió y encontró a Tenzin mirándole de forma misteriosa- has terminado ya? Como te fue?

-ah! Umm... bien creo...-la joven se rascó la cabellera nerviosa

-eso es bueno, si lo deseas puedes marcharte ya querida...-el monje sonrió y miró a Tahno, ella pareció entender y sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa- nos vemos el lunes entonces...

-si!... gracias Tenzin –hizo una reverencia y el señor entró al templo tarareando una cancioncilla, cuando volteó vio a Tahno mirando en otra dirección, el chico no quería que ella viera que también él se había ruborizado... esta niña iba a arruinar su reputación, joder!

Cuando pudo recomponerse volvió a mirar a la joven y ella pareció sonreírle

-y... como para qué me buscabas? –le preguntó. Ahora Tahno dio un respingo

-pues... no tenía nada que hacer...y pensé... que tal vez... si tu tampoco tienes nada que hacer... podríamos... hacer nada juntos...-Korra echó a reír y el muchacho hizo un mohín de disgusto

-pues sí, por mi está bien... ¿vamos a Narook´s?

la propuesta de la niña le pareció excelente y ambos se encaminaron para almorzar en el restaurante, ahí estaban de lo más contentos, Tahno se levantó un momento para ir al servicio y la morena se quedó sola, entonces entraron unos muchachos que buscaban una mesa, no tenían una pinta muy amigable y el restaurante estaba lleno, creyendo que Korra estaba sola pensaron que podían aprovechar la situación...

-hola primor! Por qué tan solita?...-la joven volteó y arqueó una ceja

-qué quieres!...

-nada... pensamos que ya que estas sin compañía nosotros podemos... hacerte el favor...- los tipos echaron a reír y ella se levantó de golpe de la mesa encarando a los sujetos

-pero que cuernos te pasa? Mejor lárguense de aquí!...

-quieta fierita, si solo estamos jugando, podemos sentarnos?...- y sin esperar respuesta de la chica los cinco tipos se acomodaron en la mesa pese a las protestas de ella

-si no quieres que te parta el trasero lárguense de aquí! –exclamó molesta la muchacha, el sujeto se levantó de nuevo y se puso de frente, le llevaba un buen tamaño a ella, le miró de arriba hacia abajo lascivamente y sonrió de lado cogiendo de la muñeca a la joven

- y si mejor te vienes con nosotros? Yo te enseño un par de cosas muñeca preciosa...-intentó besarla. Korra perdió la paciencia y con un rodillazo en el estómago del tipo lo hizo caer al suelo retorciéndose, ella le miró con una sonrisita ladina

-pues esta muñeca te va a enseñar a ti pervertido!...

-no sabes con quién te metes niña! –le gritó otro de ellos y los demás se levantaron de la mesa, Korra echó un paso hacia atrás cuando vio el tatuaje de uno

-las tríadas...-mucha gente se levantó de sus mesas y salió huyendo, esos sujetos eran peligrosos, el pobre Narook se agachó detrás del mostrador, como odiaba que esos sujetos se vinieran a meter a su negocio siempre le espantaban a la clientela, y lo peor es que hoy se habían metido con una niña...

Tahno salía del servicio cuando vio a cinco tipos acosando a Korra, sintió hervirle la sangre y en dos pasos estuvo ahí, jaló a uno de la camisa asestando un golpe directo a la cara dejándolo en el piso, luego se puso delante de ella y miró a los otros con ojos gélidos y amenazantes

-tóquenle un solo cabello y son hombres muertos!...

-Tah...Tahno...-Korra le miró asombrada

-y quién lo dice flacucho?...

-yo lo digo idiota!...-y entonces uno tiró el golpe, Korra se echó hacia atrás por reflejo, pero el maestro agua se hizo ligeramente a un lado y luego devolvió el golpe con uno certero a la nariz, el sujeto trastabilló y cayó de sentón al piso, los otros tres se le echaron encima y la morena chilló asustada

-Tahno!... Déjenlo en paz abusivos! –no iba a quedarse ahí paradota, quiso intervenir pero sorprendida vio como el muchacho se los quitó de encima a puño limpio y solamente se limpió un raspón en la cara, ella abrió la boca atónita... y bastante sonrojada. ¡pero qué endemoniadamente sexy se veía con el cabello revuelto y la camiseta semi abierta! El chico le hizo un ademan negando con el dedo índice

-tranquila Caramelo, yo puedo solo con esta basura...-echó un ligero guiño y esquivó otro golpe para luego meter el pie y hacer que el tipo cayera sobre una mesa y se llevara a los otros tres de paso

"_¿Ca... Caramelo?" _... pensó ella con la cara roja pero sin quitar la vista del atrevido muchacho. Literalmente había limpiado el piso con esa panda de rufianes y ahora los tenía en el suelo, frunció el seño y cogió al primero que tuvo cerca del cuello de la camisa mirándole amenazante

-mira Escoria, quiero que tú y tu bola de perdedores se larguen de aquí ahora mismo y que no vuelvan a poner un pie en este lugar, o les va a pasar algo muy, muy malo...-luego lo soltó bruscamente- ah! Y ni se les ocurra volver a molestar a la señorita, porque les puede ir PEOR!

En minutos los cinco tipejos salieron de ahí como si huyeran del diablo y todos doloridos, Tahno chasqueó la lengua y se sacudió un poco de polvo de sus vaqueros, en seguida la chica se le acercó bastante preocupada, seguida del pobre Narook, que agradecía infinitamente que el muchacho hubiera espantado a tan peligrosos tipos del lugar...

-estás bien? No te lastimaron Tahno?...-preguntó ella

-lastimarme?... no nena, esos no eran nada, hay peores...-el chico esbozó una media sonrisa de suficiencia y la morena mostró otra más pequeña

-pero... pero cómo hiciste eso? ¡Ni siquiera usaste tu control! fue... realmente asombroso! –a ella le brillaron los ojos, eso era cierto, el joven en ningún momento usó agua control y se metió contra cinco tipos que eran el doble de su tamaño, y salió solo con un par de rasguños y los vaqueros sucios

-oh Gracias Tahno...! Mil gracias muchacho! -exclamó Narook con ojos de borreguito mientras abrazaba al pelinegro, tanto él como Korra le miraron como a bicho raro- esos tipejos habían estado causando muchos problemas por aquí! Pero luego de lo de hoy seguro no vuelven más!

-mmmm... si, lo que tu digas...-el cruzó los brazos fingiendo indiferencia, pero Korra sonrió un poco viendo que aunque aparentara otra cosa estaba bastante apenado...tal vez no acostumbraba hacer cosas por los demás

-y dime, ¿cómo puedo compensarte?...-Tahno dio un respingo, eso no lo esperaba. Compensarlo? En realidad eso nunca le había pasado, ciertamente él era más de causar problemas que de ayudar a resolverlos- Ah! Ya sé!... como recompensa prepararé una cena especial para tí y tu novia!

-una cena?...

-su novia?...

Los dos tenían cara de sorpresa, y la morena por supuesto además tenía las mejillas rojas, ¿de dónde sacó Narook que ella y Tahno eran novios?

-Si! será perfecto! Una cena romántica para los dos y todo correrá por cuenta de la casa, ah, y también dejaremos tu cuenta en ceros, ¿qué te parece Tahno? –el hombre sonrió contento.

-todo eso? No es demasiado Narook?- el maestro agua se frotó la nuca algo indeciso, sentía que era aprovecharse del pobre sujeto, de todos modos no fue gran cosa lo que hizo, aunque meditándolo bien, hasta hace un par de semanas eso le hubiera valido un reverendo pepino, ¿por qué ahora parecía que de pronto le había brotado la conciencia?

-tonterías niño, salvaste mi negocio, eres un héroe! Ahora tu y la damita vuelvan mañana domingo a las ocho de la noche, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta!...

El señor se retiró por la escoba para limpiar el desorden y Tahno suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Pero qué día más raro, pensó para sí, aunque tuvo algo de bueno, ahora también tendría pretexto de ver a Korra mañana, se despidieron y quedaron en ir al restaurante, pero solo por no defraudar a Narook, dijeron ambos, aunque era más que obvio que no era cierto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa tarde luego cayó un poco de lluvia, Korra estaba sentada en el mullido sillón de su sala con una cobija rosa en las piernas, mirando por la ventana el caer del agua como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, aunque en realidad estaba más metida en sus pensamientos que nada. No podía evitar que su cabeza reviviera una y otra vez ese beso y luego aquella escena en el restaurante...

"_¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él...?"_

Su mamá entró a la salita con dos tazas de café tibio y se sentó junto a la muchacha ofreciéndole una, ella sonrió y la tomó contenta

-gracias mami... ay le pusiste leche ¡rico!...-la mujer rió un poco

-en que piensas cariño? –ella suspiró y miró fijamente su café antes de responder

-en que... creo que a veces juzgamos mal a la gente mamá...-sin darse cuenta sonrió ligeramente, Senna era muy observadora, conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano y desde hace unos días la notaba distinta, como distraída.

-lo dices por el muchacho que vino contigo la otra noche? –Korra dio un respingo, ¿Cómo su madre podía ser tan atinada? Acaso era bruja o qué?

-pues... sí...-dio un trago a su café saboreándolo con gusto luego miró de frente a su mamá-es que... yo pensaba que era solo un tipo presuntuoso y ególatra, digo, no es el más agradable en la escuela...pero, ahora que le conozco más... en realidad es un buen chico

-te gusta hija? –preguntó la mujer mirándole pícaramente, la morena esbozó una ligera sonrisa y pensó un poco su respuesta. Era algo apresurado, no lo conocía bien todavía y aun así, le despertaba un sentimiento de calor en el pecho, uno que nunca había sentido

-yo... yo creo que sí mamá... creo que Tahno empieza a gustarme...-la dama se levantó y posó un beso en la frente de su hija

-bueno Korra, si tú crees que es un buen chico supongo que está bien... conózcanse y salgan, quien sabe, tal vez el sea el indicado...

Una vez se fue su madre, ella regresó su vista al ventanal, la lluvia seguía cayendo ahora con un poco más de fuerza. Suspiró y se quedó ahí, disfrutando su café, lástima que él no estaba ahí. Se le pasó por la cabeza la loca idea de que sería algo agradable sentarse a beber café junto a Tahno mirando la lluvia... sobre la mesa tenía el celular. Korra miró el teléfono por un momento y luego lo cogió dudosa...

-le llamo?... o no le llamo?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahno refunfuñaba mientras metía la ropa del tendedero, menudo día escogía para hacer limpieza! Hoy que metía su ropa sucia a lavar caía la lluvia. De todos modos no tenía ni ganas de hacerlo, pensó. Cuando llegó a su casa lo único que hacía era pensar y pensar en la morena...¡por los espíritus estaba muy grave! Esa niña se le había metido en la cabeza y con nada la sacaba de ahí joder! entonces vio todo de cabeza en su casa y pensó, tal vez si limpio un poco y me distraigo me olvide un rato de ella...

Pero definitivamente no funcionaba. Se dejó caer de sentón pesadamente sobre su cama y echó un bufido. Ni así conseguía alejarla un rato de su mente.

-bueno Tahno, -dijo mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo empotrado en la pared- estás soberanamente Jodido mi hermano...! –echó una risita, y luego escuchó algo sonando por ahí.

Supuso que era su móvil así que empezó a tantear la cama y lo halló debajo de una almohada, solo dios sabía cómo llegó ahí, al revisar la pantalla se fue de espaldas al suelo ¡ERA ELLA! Korra estaba llamando!

-bueno?...-contestó apresurado -qué pasa? Te siguieron molestando esos imbéciles?...! -Fue en lo primero que pensó. Tal vez le siguieron o algo, pero se relajó un poco más al escuchar la respuesta de la chica

_-Huh?...No!... no es eso...-_al otro lado de la bocina ella sonrió un poco ¿se había preocupado?-_solo...quería hablar contigo..._

Tahno puso la sonrisa más grande que tenía. Hablar con él! Solo eso quería! Se incorporó de inmediato porque estaba todavía tirado en el piso, se sentó pegando la espalda a un lado de la cama

-que coincidencia, justo estaba pensando en tí...-dijo sin pensar y luego deseó haberse mordido la lengua ¡es que no podía ser más obvio!

_-qué estabas haciendo? –_preguntó curiosa ella

_-_limpiando un poco... –rió mirando todo y comprobando que como amo de casa se moría de hambre- es que esto está hecho un desastre...

_-de verdad? –_Korra echó a reír_- y que tal ibas?_

_-_bueno nadie es perfecto – escuchó de nuevo su risa y no pudo evitar pensar que le encantaba oírla reír- bien lo admito, no soy muy bueno en eso...

_-tu mamá no te enseñó a recoger tu cuarto de pequeño?_

El tardó un poco en responder. No era que le gustara mucho hablar del tema, no sabía nada de su madre, pero por algún motivo sentía que podía confiar en ella, Korra también le había contado algunos secretos. Suspiró un poco antes de hablar. Ella ya se había preocupado, Tahno no había respondido... por fin lo escuchó hablar...

-nunca conocí a mi madre...-Ella abrió los ojos muy grande, había metido la pata. Antes de que pudiera disculparse o decir algo él siguió -desde que tengo memoria he estado solo con mi papá, cuando era niño... el me cuidaba, y... así crecí, solos los dos. Nunca le pregunté nada sobre mamá, supongo que no me hizo falta...

_-Oh dios... Tahno perdona, yo, no sabía...! –_el la escuchó angustiada y esbozó una sonrisita

_-_no pasa nada, ya te dije, no me afecta... mi viejo es un buen padre...ahora está trabajando en Ba Sing Se...-de nuevo suspiró. Eso no estuvo tan mal ¿o sí? En realidad era algo agradable compartir un poco de él mismo con la muchacha, quería que lo conociera más, a lo mejor así el también podría conocerla mejor...-qué haces tú?

_-tomo café mientras miro por la ventana..._

Sin que pudiera evitarlo la imagen de la joven acurrucada en un sofá con su taza de café mirando por la ventana apareció en su cabeza. Qué monada. Sería delicioso abrazarla así y quedarse los dos solos un rato, escuchando el caer de la lluvia... "¡_pero qué cosa tan cursi y estúpida acabo de pensar!"..._se regañó mentalmente por hacerlo por los cuatro elementos! Esa niña no era nada bueno, lo estaba dejando idiota!

-_sigues ahí?...-preguntó al ver que no decía nada_

-Ah! Sí... es que, se me cayó el móvil –mintió. Lo que sea que no lo hiciera quedar mal estaba bien, de todos modos ella no podía saber qué estaba pensando... genial, ahora estaba nervioso...

_-jajajaja...a veces eres tan chistoso...-_el hizo un mohín de disgusto primero, pero luego sonrió un poco, de todos modos quedó como un tonto, Bah, que importaba, habían tenido una charla de diez minutos y pintaba para rato, que bueno que tenía plancon el teléfono

Y así estuvieron un largo rato hablando, de todo y de nada. cada uno iba descubriendo poco a poco los secretos del otro y eso los hacía interesarse más, hoy Korra había aprendido que Tahno no era como era solo por nada, y que a pesar de aparentar ser alguien muy fuerte e indiferente con la gente, en realidad no era así, era un buen chico, solo le costaba trabajo demostrarlo... y la verdad era que... cada vez le gustaba más...

-_ya es algo tarde y sigue lloviendo...-_musitó la joven acurrucándose en el mueble

-Seh...ojalá no esté igual el día mañana –Tahno bostezó un poco- aún iremos a Narook´s... cierto?

-_no me lo perdería!... hasta mañana Tahno...ah, y gracias...por todo lo que hiciste hoy, ¿sabes? Nunca nadie me había defendido así y la verdad es que... si me asusté un poco, pero tu estuviste ahí... gracias..._

si hubiera podido verla en ese momento él podría ver sus mejillas pintadas de rojo y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Korra había dudado un poco en si le decía o no, pero al final simplemente no pudo callarlo. Tahno había sido el primer muchacho que levantaba la mano por ella. Siempre habían pensado que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse sola, y en realidad la mayoría del tiempo era así, pero a veces, los muchachos incluyendo a Mako, olvidaban que Korra seguía siendo una chica y a veces, hasta la chica más valiente siente miedo. Hoy ella lo tuvo, pero alguien estuvo a su lado para protegerla, y ese alguien fue Tahno.

-por nada nena... hasta mañana...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno hoy hasta aquí les dejo! Creo que se acercan cada vez más, y que pasará luego? Será que cambie algo entre ellos esa cena? Y pronto se sabrá la noticia en todo el colegio! Podrán el chico malo y la niña buena seguir juntos? Hasta otra! Dejen reviews!


End file.
